<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Great by seethelights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029789">Something Great</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethelights/pseuds/seethelights'>seethelights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, M/M, fwb jaehyun/yugyeom, kind of, mentions of jaeyong, text AU kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethelights/pseuds/seethelights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[k_yum]: double.b liked your post.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Where BamBam accidentally likes his ex-boyfriend's old Instagram post.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Im Changkyun | I.M, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday - 5:57 AM</p>
<p>
  <strong>We out HERE</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Fellas</p>
<p>Is it gay</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mingyu</strong>
</p>
<p>Yea</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>Ok for once I’ll suggest you actually listen to bam</p>
<p>It’s hilarious</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Thanks so much</p>
<p>Love the support</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mingyu</strong>
</p>
<p>How do you already know what it is??</p>
<p>Where was i??</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>Lol we have that one project together remember</p>
<p>I came to finish it at B’s so I stayed the night</p>
<p>And witnessed the embarrassment</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>Why the fuck are we on here before the sun is up?</p>
<p>Don’t you guys SLEEP</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>Gays don’t sleep</p>
<p>Are you new here?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mingyu</strong>
</p>
<p>Lmao that’s kinda true</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>GUYS</p>
<p>What if I</p>
<p>Hypothetically liked someone’s ig post from like</p>
<p>… New Years?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>At ass o’clock in the morning</p>
<p>He hasn’t stopped talking about it jkdjds</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>How the fuck do you even do that</p>
<p>In 2019?</p>
<p>Bro</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>It gets worse…</p>
<p>HE UNLIKED IT</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>I love that my “hypothetically” is just completely ignored</p>
<p>I PANICKED</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>Well aren’t you gonna fucking tell us WHO</p>
<p>Or can I go back to sleep</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Right</p>
<p>Ha…</p>
<p>You guys know Yugyeom?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mingyu</strong>
</p>
<p>OH WOW….. seriously?</p>
<p>You mean, the love of your life?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>LOL</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>The who</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>He’s blushing fjdfkk</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mingyu</strong>
</p>
<p>Your first love?</p>
<p>Your first…..</p>
<p>And I quote “everything”????</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>MINGYU</p>
<p>SHUT UP</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh my god</p>
<p>Good night I don’t feel bad for you</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>LMAO</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>I… did not come here to get ATTACKED</p>
<p>I came for HELP</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mingyu</strong>
</p>
<p>Right lmao</p>
<p>So Yugyeom…</p>
<p>You’ve mentioned him</p>
<p>….. quite a few times</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not the obnoxious EDM song Yugyeom set as his alarm tone that wakes him up. Instead, it’s the shove he gets against his shoulder to <em>turn it off, goddamn it</em>, that startles him out of his slumber. He shakes his hair out of his eyes and groans at the pounding in his head.</p>
<p>Yugyeom blindly searches for his phone, finding it in the center of the bed, and is quick to shut the alarm up. He curses himself for forgetting to turn it off and lays back against the sheets.</p>
<p>“What time is it?” comes muffled from the other side of his bed. Yugyeom sighs when he sees Jaehyun’s bare back to him, the memory of last night slowly coming back to the younger.</p>
<p>“Eight,” Yugyeom sighs, knowing there’s no use in trying to go back to sleep. Jaehyun grunts in response, turning to face Yugyeom as he readjusts the pillows under his head. He doesn’t open his eyes so Yugyeom doesn’t say anything else in favor of letting the older boy sleep.</p>
<p>Yugyeom unlocks his phone to open his messages, cringing at the newly shared photos in their friend-group chat. He saves them onto his camera roll for future reference, and to post one to Instagram, when a notification from the app catches his eye.</p>
<p>
  <em>[k_yum]: double.b liked your post</em>
</p>
<p>He can see the notification is from three hours ago, and that makes Yugyeom’s eyebrows furrow even deeper. Knowing he hadn’t posted anything recently, not for a few weeks maybe, he clicks the notification. The post loads to reveal a photo from the New Year’s party he and his friends attended, where he’s in front of a mirror with his freshly dyed blonde hair. Jaehyun took the photo, if Yugyeom remembers correctly.</p>
<p>“What the fuck,” he mutters at his phone. Before exiting the app, he notices the lack of BamBam’s username next to the number of likes. Curious, Yugyeom clicks <em>iam.i.m and 192 others</em> to confirm his suspicions. Really, Yugyeom can’t help but let out a choked laugh when he searches BamBam’s username and nothing comes up.</p>
<p>“Yugyeom, <em>please</em>,” Jaehyun groans beside him. His eyes flutter open to find Yugyeom with his lips parted in surprise, the noise of the younger taking screenshots making Jaehyun sit up and dig his knuckles into his eyes. “What happened?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun gets ignored, and instead is forced to watch Yugyeom walk out of the room, straight towards the other side of the apartment. The blonde bursts into his best friend’s room, covering his eyes with his hand just in case. When there’s no shouts in surprise, no <em>anything</em>, he peaks through his fingers and lets out a whine of desperation.</p>
<p>“He hasn’t woken up?” he asks Changkyun, who’s leaning against their headboard, scrolling through his phone. Youngjae’s fast asleep beside him, laying on his side with his lips parted open, bedsheets hanging off his torso. Changkyun shakes his head in response, noting the distress in Yugyeom’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Babe,” his voice comes out deeper than usual and Yugyeom can’t help but enjoy it. He’s always wanted Changkyun to read him an entire novel, front to back. “Yugyeom needs you.”</p>
<p>Youngjae grunts, pulling the comforter over his head as he turns onto his stomach. Changkyun squeaks as Youngjae scoots over so that he’s able to rest his head against the elder’s chest. Yugyeom whines when he sees his best friend throw a leg over his boyfriend, completely ignoring the situation.</p>
<p>“Hyung! It’s about BamBam,” he tries in Korean, ignoring the curious look from his best friend’s boyfriend.</p>
<p>Youngjae cracks an eye open at that, letting Changkyun peel the comforter away from his face.</p>
<p>“BamBam?” the name feels foreign on Youngjae’s tongue, like it’s the first time he’s trying it out. It’s not.</p>
<p>“Who’s BamBam?” comes from behind Yugyeom. Jaehyun comes into view, leaning on the doorframe of the bedroom. He’s still shirtless and Yugyeom cringes when he sees Youngjae’s eyebrow raise at the sight.</p>
<p>“This is still happening?” Youngjae asks bluntly, voice rough, looking between Yugyeom and Jaehyun, who has the decency to blush.</p>
<p>“Hyung, that’s beside the point! Why did I wake up to this?” Yugyeom whines, waving his phone in Youngjae’s face so he’ll take it. “What is he doing? I haven’t talked to him in forever!”</p>
<p>“<em>Three hours ago</em>? Isn’t that at like five in the morning? And this post from 6 months ago?” Youngjae assesses as he looks from the phone back up to his best friend. He sits up straighter in bed, leaning so that Changkyun can also glance at the screen.</p>
<p>“Exactly! What-”</p>
<p>“Yugyeom, man. Whoever that is totally looked you up as soon as he woke up, probably in bed, and was creeping on your posts.”</p>
<p>“Changkyun…” Youngjae eyes him.</p>
<p>“Okay but I can’t believe he unliked it- that makes it even more obvious that he was just creeping,” Changkyun suggests, trying to hold back a chuckle when Yugyeom’s mouth drops open.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me that! We don’t even follow each other!” Yugyeom scoffs, snatching his phone back and clutching it to his chest.</p>
<p>“Okay but he’s probably right,” Youngjae shrugs. Jaehyun hums in agreement and when Yugyeom turns back to him he sees Jaehyun typing on his own phone.</p>
<p>“Is he your ex?” his eyes narrow when he meets Yugyeom’s eyes, “Why don’t we know about him if he’s causing such a reaction from you?”</p>
<p>“It was nothing,” Yugyeom explains, ignoring the scoff from Youngjae.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Jaehyun nods unconvinced, “but you know we got you, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” Yugyeom sighs, looking back at his phone once more before dragging Jaehyun back to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunday – 10:37 AM</p>
<p>
  <strong>We out HERE</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>Not that I particularly care but</p>
<p>Did anything else happen w your lack of creeping skills</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Thanks</p>
<p>But nah….</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>Dude lol</p>
<p>You sound disappointed</p>
<p>Why didn’t you just… reach out or something</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>^</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mingyu</strong>
</p>
<p>^^</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>LISTEN-</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>We are</p>
<p>Go on</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Idk and what does it matter now</p>
<p>It’ll look bad if I msg him after this LOL</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mingyu</strong>
</p>
<p>???</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>I’ll just wait to see if he says something</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>[sigh]</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>^</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yugyeom groans at the ceiling when he’s back on his bed, Jaehyun getting dressed somewhere in front of him. He can’t help but unlock his phone and open the app again, pulling BamBam’s profile up. He hovers over the private message button and it seems as though Jaehyun can read his mind.</p>
<p>“Don’t do anything you’ll regret,” he sighs, flopping down next to Yugyeom. He takes the phone from his friend and his eyebrows furrow when the taller doesn’t fight against it.</p>
<p>“Why did he have to do this?” Yugyeom whines, turning onto his stomach to scream into his bedsheets, “I was doing so well. I hate men.”</p>
<p>“Debatable,” Jaehyun scoffs. He scrolls through the account, admiring BamBam’s aesthetic. He clicks on a selfie and whistles lowly at how attractive the other seems to be. “Honestly, is he your ex? You know you can tell me anything.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he is,” Yugyeom gives in. Jaehyun raises an eyebrow, encouraging Yugyeom to continue. “He was like, my first love, or whatever.”</p>
<p>“That’s cute,” Jaehyun smiles, dimples distracting Yugyeom for a second. The younger pouts, averting his eyes and that makes Jaehyun’s smile waver. “Unless it’s not? Do I need to beat him up or something?”</p>
<p>“No,” Yugyeom smiles, “it’s nothing like that. It’s just… I don’t know. It’s been years, but he was such a big part of my life, you know? We were really young, I mean, we were like fifteen! But we dated for nearly four years and-“</p>
<p>“<em>Four?</em>” Jaehyun’s mouth hangs open, “Jesus.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” he sighs, “so it’s not like I still have feelings for him or whatever, but I don’t know- every time someone brings him up or I see something about him, I just get thrown off.”</p>
<p>“Well he’s your first love, right? It’s understandable,” Jaehyun reaches out to squeeze his hand.</p>
<p>“Is it?”</p>
<p>“You know Taeyong?” Jaehyun asks, his dimples threatening to reveal themselves as he thinks of said person.</p>
<p>“Lee Taeyong? Of course. Wait- no way!” Yugyeom gasps, bringing his free hand to his mouth, “How!?”</p>
<p>“We didn’t <em>date</em>, but man, I was <em>gone</em> for him.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun lets out a laugh and then sits up, crossing his feet under his thighs. He pulls out his phone and scrolls for a moment, a blush crawling up his neck when he turns to show Yugyeom the screen. It’s an old photo, where Jaehyun’s hair is its natural dark color and he’s a few pounds slimmer, scrawny, even. Taeyong is next to him, arm slung around Jaehyun’s then shorter frame. Taeyong looks just as beautiful as Yugyeom knows him to be, though he looks incredibly younger, but his eyes still shine just as bright as the few times they’ve interacted. They’re standing in a field of grass, a playground in the far distance and Yugyeom really can’t deny that it’s a heartwarming photo.</p>
<p>“Dude,” Yugyeom says, “how did I not know about this? Who <em>are</em> you?”</p>
<p>“We grew up in Seoul together,” Jaehyun shrugs, “we drifted apart when he graduated high school and moved here. And even though we’re both here now we just… never got back to this,” he nods at the photo. “Anyway, I was totally in love with him back then- he had no idea. Or maybe he did… but the point is, every time I see him, or someone talks about the infamous Lee Taeyong, I’m like <em>shit</em>- here I go again.”</p>
<p>Yugyeom laughs at the last part, being able to relate a little too much. Jaehyun takes another look at the photo, lets out a short sigh and locks the device, turning back to Yugyeom who’s watching him carefully.</p>
<p>“So, now what now?” Yugyeom wonders, looking back down at his own phone.</p>
<p>“That’s up to you,” Jaehyun grins, standing up again to finish gathering his belongings, “I bet he’s dying to know if you saw it, he’s probably embarrassed as hell. Personally, I would have fun with that.”</p>
<p>“That’s because you’re evil,” Yugyeom pouts, but he considers it anyway.</p>
<p>“Then just find out what he wants,” Jaehyun shrugs, “But that’s only if you want to.”</p>
<p>Yugyeom only nods and tosses his phone to the other end of his bed. He leans back so that he’s laying against his headboard, watching Jaehyun slip his socks on before the older makes his way over to him.</p>
<p>“Let me and Seokmin know what happens, you don’t need to freak out by yourself,” Jaehyun reminds him.</p>
<p>Yugyeom huffs but knows he’s right, he’s too used to trying to figure things out on his own when he has such supportive friends that would be there to help him out at the first syllable of their name. Yugyeom’s stubborn though, so he shuts his eyes and pretends to ignore his friend.</p>
<p>Jaehyun scoffs out a laughter and catches Yugyeom by surprise with a chaste kiss on his lips. Yugyeom’s eyes open in shock and he finds Jaehyun smirking above him, eyes twinkling at the blush adorning his friend’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“I’m serious, don’t keep us in the dark. Especially if you start talking to him and it means I won’t be able to do this anymore,” he sighs dramatically like it’s the worst thing that could happen and Yugyeom rolls his eyes and pulls him in for one last taste before he shoves Jaehyun toward the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you know anything about a Jaehyun Jung?” BamBam asks as he scrolls on his phone.</p>
<p>He looks away from it when he gets no response, rolling his eyes when he sees Minghao and Mingyu share a look. They’d both come over for no reason other than boredom, Mingyu at least having brought enough food to feed the three of them. Minghao swears it’s the only reason he’d shown up.</p>
<p>“Rings a bell,” Mingyu shrugs, reaching out for BamBam’s phone to see what he’s got pulled up on his screen.</p>
<p>“Really? You gonna like this one too?” Mingyu laughs when he sees it’s an old post, a photo with Yugyeom in it.</p>
<p>“Leave me alone and answer the question,” BamBam whines, earning a disgusted look from Minghao who glances at the screen anyway.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s Yoonoh,” he informs them, taking the phone from Mingyu and inspecting the post further, “He goes by either name. How do I not follow him on here? I didn’t know he knew Yugyeom.”</p>
<p>“Because you follow, like, three people,” Mingyu supplies, earning a shrug from the other.</p>
<p>“I think they’re dating,” BamBam grumbles, taking his phone back to tap around for another second. He had let go of any dignity he had left once he’d watched Jaehyun’s story earlier, fully knowing the other boy would be able to see the activity, so he pulls it up again and shows it to his friends.</p>
<p>Among a few selfies and random photos is a video from the night before. In it, Jaehyun laughs with his eyes squinted shut as the flash of the camera blinds him, then he turns it to face Yugyeom who’s trying to desperately cover his reddened cheeks. There’s soft music in the background, an acoustic song BamBam doesn’t recognize, and then it flips to the next post. BamBam’s stomach turns in a way he hasn’t felt in years at the shot of a bed, the time, a little past eight posted on the bottom center of the photo. It’s mostly just the shape of Jaehyun’s lower half underneath the covers but on the corner of the frame is another hand splayed out against the sheets. <em>YG let me sleep in challenge</em> is stamped on the top half of the photo and BamBam really can’t help but assume the worst.</p>
<p>“Well,” Minghao tries, eyes flicking from the phone to his friends face until Jaehyun’s story ends, “He’s in one of my classes but I’ve never seen him with Yugyeom.”</p>
<p>“Not to be <em>that</em> person but,” Mingyu cringes at his future words, “if they <em>are</em> dating and Yugyeom saw you liked his post and Jaehyun posted that this morning then maybe they both-“</p>
<p>Mingyu’s sentence is cut off when BamBam reads the notification that brings his phone back to life, causing him to stand abruptly from the couch and let out a screech. He tosses his phone onto the couch his friends are sitting on and paces around the table.</p>
<p>“It’s <em>him</em>,” he yells, pointing to his cell phone like it just committed a murder.</p>
<p>“Jesus,” Minghao huffs, a hand on his chest in shock, “Why the fuck are you all the way over there? Didn’t you wanna talk to him?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think he’d actually <em>message me</em>,” BamBam screams, yelping when Minghao tosses him his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Sunday – 12:13PM</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>[double.b] k_yum started following you</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>[k_yum]</em>
</p>
<p>Hi bam lol</p>
<p>How’s it going?</p>
<p>“He’s teasing you,” Minghao laughs, reading over BamBam’s shoulder, “I would’ve embarrassed your dumbass too.”</p>
<p>“Shh,” Mingyu shoves him away, pulling BamBam to sit back down, “reply before it’s too late and you chicken out.”</p>
<p>“You guys really have no faith in me, huh,” BamBam sighs, eyes glued to the small screen in his hands.</p>
<p>“Considering how you reacted, how could we?” Minghao retorts, pouting at Mingyu as he rubs his injured arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>[k_yum] double.b started following you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[double.b]</em>
</p>
<p>Hi</p>
<p>Yeah</p>
<p>I guess you saw my notification lol… sorry about that</p>
<p>
  <em>[k_yum]</em>
</p>
<p>Haha yeah, I caught it</p>
<p>You didn’t have to unlike it ya know</p>
<p>
  <em>[double.b]</em>
</p>
<p>Oh lmao</p>
<p>Yeah that kinda made it worse huh,,..</p>
<p>
  <em>[k_yum]</em>
</p>
<p>Made it more amusing :p</p>
<p>
  <em>[double.b]</em>
</p>
<p>Right lol</p>
<p><em>[k.yum]</em> liked your message.</p>
<p>
  <em>[double.b]</em>
</p>
<p>So…</p>
<p>Long time no talk huh</p>
<p>How’ve you been?</p>
<p>
  <em>[k_yum]</em>
</p>
<p>Yeah it’s been a while</p>
<p>I’m doing well~</p>
<p>You?</p>
<p>
  <em>[double.b]</em>
</p>
<p>Good~</p>
<p>Funny how we go to the same uni and never see each other</p>
<p>“That was really lame. You’re trying too hard,” Minghao interrupts. BamBam whines in disappointment but shuts up when his phone dings again.</p>
<p>
  <em>[k_yum]</em>
</p>
<p>That’s true, I hadn’t even noticed</p>
<p>That we haven’t run into each other I mean</p>
<p>
  <em>[double.b]</em>
</p>
<p>Oh lol</p>
<p>Well</p>
<p>We should catch up sometime</p>
<p>If you want to lol</p>
<p>“Straight to the point, we love to see it,” Mingyu smiles from where he sits. BamBam grumbles in false annoyance of having an audience for this.</p>
<p>
  <em>[k_yum]</em>
</p>
<p>Yeah for sure!</p>
<p>Do you still have the same number? I changed mine</p>
<p>
  <em>[double.b]</em>
</p>
<p>Yeah</p>
<p>It’s 773XXXXXX</p>
<p>Text me whenever :)</p>
<p>
  <em>[k_yum]</em>
</p>
<p>Okay~~</p>
<p>“I need a nap after this,” BamBam sighs once he locks his phone. He leans back against the couch, groaning when he feels Mingyu beside him. BamBam twists his body so that his head lands in the taller’s lap, Mingyu chuckling at the dramatics.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t as bad as you thought, right?” Mingyu asks carefully, carding his fingers through BamBam’s thick locks.</p>
<p>“What if he never texts me?” BamBam whines, turning to look at Minghao who’s seated on the ground with his legs tucked underneath his thighs.</p>
<p>“Then that’s it. Don’t push him, Bam. You guys left off on a good note, right? Don’t ruin that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Sunday – 4:13 PM</p>
<p>
  <strong>Help Me Pls</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yugyeom</strong>
</p>
<p>;-;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Changkyun</strong>
</p>
<p>I’m both flattered and confused at being included in this</p>
<p>But what’s up</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jaehyun</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh shit did you do it</p>
<p>
  <strong>Seokmin</strong>
</p>
<p>Do what??</p>
<p>Also sry idk who the first person who answered is</p>
<p>
  <strong>Changkyun</strong>
</p>
<p>Omg sorry hello I’m Changkyun</p>
<p>Youngjae’s boyfriend</p>
<p>
  <strong>Seokmin</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh! Hyung! We’ve met before this is Seokmin^^</p>
<p>
  <strong>Changkyun</strong>
</p>
<p>And I guess the other person is Jaehyun</p>
<p>Hello~</p>
<p>
  <strong>Youngjae</strong>
</p>
<p>Hey</p>
<p>What happened do I need to go home???</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yugyeom</strong>
</p>
<p>No lol…</p>
<p>So….. I messaged bam and we talked and</p>
<p>He suggested hanging out</p>
<p>I’M SCARED</p>
<p>Do I go????</p>
<p>Thoughts</p>
<p>
  <strong>Youngjae</strong>
</p>
<p>No</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jaehyun</strong>
</p>
<p>Yes</p>
<p>
  <strong>Seokmin</strong>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <strong>Changkyun</strong>
</p>
<p>:-)</p>
<p>
  <strong>Youngjae</strong>
</p>
<p>Kyun…</p>
<p>
  <strong>Changkyun</strong>
</p>
<p>Jae…</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yugyeom</strong>
</p>
<p>I mean… we didn’t leave off on a bad note right</p>
<p>And it’d just be to catch up,,, we haven’t talked in forever</p>
<p>And</p>
<p>I kinda want to see him now</p>
<p>Idk</p>
<p>
  <strong>Seokmin</strong>
</p>
<p>So go</p>
<p>What’s the worst that could happen ^-^</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jaehyun</strong>
</p>
<p>If you need anyone to go w/ we got you</p>
<p>I’ll be on standby in case I need to beat somebody’s ass</p>
<p>
  <strong>Changkyun</strong>
</p>
<p>Me too :p</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Days later BamBam finds himself checking his phone for a notification that he’s decided is never going to come. He knows (and has been reminded by his friends) that it’s only been two days, but BamBam still finds that that means Yugyeom never wants to speak to him again- never mind actually meet up.</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine how whipped you used to be if this is you after one miniscule interaction,” Minghao scoffs when BamBam checks his phone as they’re walking to get lunch in between their classes, noting his low battery percentage. He huffs and doesn’t respond, instead links his arm with Minghao and makes them walk faster.</p>
<p>Minghao doesn’t bring it up again, too engrossed on his phone while they wait in line to get burgers. BamBam busies himself with checking the menu although he knows he’ll get the same as usual, but his phone battery is drained, and he doesn’t feel like bothering his friend.</p>
<p>“I meant to ask if you finished that dumb articles quiz yet? It’s due next week,” Minghao asks, still typing to whoever he’s been talking to. BamBam can only guess it’s their group chat or Junhui- he doesn’t ask.</p>
<p>“No, I have so much other stuff to do that’s last on my list. If I even get to it,” BamBam mumbles, nudging Minghao to move up with the line.</p>
<p>“I got you,” he says nonchalantly, finally sliding his phone into his satchel, “I finished it last night. I took pictures of my answers but was so tired I forgot to ask you if you needed ‘em.”</p>
<p>“Who are you lately?” BamBam teases, grinning when Minghao avoids his eyes by turning his head coolly.</p>
<p>“Do you want it or not?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please. You’re the best. I love you,” BamBam smiles, linking their arms again despite Minghao pretending to pull away, giggling as they nearly topple over when Minghao moves them up the line again. BamBam beams when Minghao lets a smile slip past his lips. It’s gone almost as soon as it appeared, though.</p>
<p>“Don’t panic,” Minghao leans closer to say quietly, keeping his eyes focused in front of him, “but I just saw Yoonoh here and I’m pretty sure he was staring at you just now.”</p>
<p>“<em>Where?</em>” BamBam hisses, getting pulled back by Minghao when he tries to whip his head around to get a better look at the room.</p>
<p>“Don’t be fucking obvious, my God,” Minghao scolds, not letting BamBam go. “He’s somewhere behind us, you’ll see when we finish ordering.”</p>
<p>BamBam resists the urge to be really fucking obvious, and instead cuts Minghao when it’s their turn to order their lunch. BamBam pays quickly, subtly turning around to head for the waiting area, he tries to scan the room as fast as possible, so it won’t <em>look</em> like he’s looking for someone, but when he meets Jaehyun’s eyes, he’s ready to bolt.</p>
<p>Jaehyun’s stare is blank until his gaze shifts behind BamBam, where he assumes Minghao is now. He looks away naturally, and then Minghao is guiding BamBam to wait for their food with a nudge of his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Did he just size me up? Should I feel threatened?” BamBam asks, unsure how to feel about the interaction.</p>
<p>“Probably,” Minghao deadpans.</p>
<p>“Hao,” BamBam whines, “I can’t fight! He’d crush me and he’s not even that <em>big</em>!”</p>
<p>“Good,” Minghao jokes, shoving BamBam when the other pouts, “Why the fuck would you be fighting him? Can you relax? Nothing even happened! But I guess this means Yugyeom <em>did</em> tell him you two talked.”</p>
<p>“Maybe he told him not to text me and that’s why he hasn’t,” BamBam wonders, sighing at the thought.</p>
<p>“Just wait,” Minghao insists, “don’t sulk yet.”</p>
<p>BamBam sighs more dramatically than before, earning another eyeroll from his friend.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thursday – 4:27 PM</p>
<p>
  <strong>We out HERE</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>Lmao guess who came up to me rn</p>
<p>And asked if I’m dating B</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>LMAOOO</p>
<p>???????</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Who the fuck</p>
<p>Jaehyun??</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mingyu</strong>
</p>
<p>???</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Did we not tell you guys</p>
<p>We saw him at lunch yesterday lol</p>
<p>And he was staring me down I thought I was gonna die</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>Shut up omg</p>
<p>He fucking saw you clinging to me telling me you love me</p>
<p>With those eyes</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>Those eyes? Heart eyes??</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mingyu</strong>
</p>
<p>THOSE EYES</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Can’t a bro tell his bro he loves him</p>
<p>But what EYES??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>Shut up</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>Omg he thinks you were being cute</p>
<p>INCH RESTING</p>
<p>We going bamhao nation?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mingyu</strong>
</p>
<p>Lmao</p>
<p>Yugyeom who</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>Jjfkdsjskl too soon mingyu</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Shhhhhhh</p>
<p>BUT FOR REAL?</p>
<p>Minghao</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>Anyway</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mingyu</strong>
</p>
<p>Lmao he really thought you were being cute</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>ANYWAY</p>
<p>Don’t you wanna know what I told him</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>Wouldn’t it be the obvious answer</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>WHAT DOES THAT MEAN</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>Jfjlksj is this Minghao claiming Bam for himself</p>
<p>Who would’ve thought</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>I’m gonna kick your ass</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mingyu</strong>
</p>
<p>LOL wait so what did you tell him???</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>^</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>Yall hear sumn</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Tell me or I’m gonna kiss you next time I see you</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>HHHHGGGG</p>
<p>I’M SO HERE FOR THIS</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mingyu</strong>
</p>
<p>ME TOO</p>
<p>Better be quick before it’s too late Minghao</p>
<p>Bam’s like 63% back on his Yugyeom bullshit</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>LMAO</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>I hate you all</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Come get your smooches!!!!</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>o_o</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>I-</p>
<p>
  <strong>Minghao</strong>
</p>
<p>Class is starting</p>
<p>Bye losers</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>WAIT WHAT DID YOU TELL JAEHYUN</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p>
<p>LMAO</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mingyu</strong>
</p>
<p>Lmao</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Dammit</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning is when BamBam finds out that Yugyeom’s phone isn’t actually lost, wasn’t stolen, nothing tragic happened to it where he couldn’t have reached out to BamBam.</p>
<p>He’s in the library early, for once, meeting Mingyu to work on a study guide together for their first exam of the semester, when he sees Jaehyun Jung for the second time that week.</p>
<p>Once he passes through the revolving doors, BamBam sees Mingyu waiting for him by the café located on the other side of the first-floor lounge, talking to his classmate, Hansol, who BamBam recognizes from Mingyu’s other group of friends.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you around, man,” Hansol smiles up at Mingyu before leaving with a small wave to them both.</p>
<p>“I got your order,” Mingyu greets him, perking up when his name is called out by the employee.</p>
<p>“I’ve been blessed with beautiful friends,” BamBam groans when he gets his iced coffee handed to him. Mingyu just laughs and leads them to the elevator to take them to the fourth floor.</p>
<p>“I think I’ve been here this early maybe <em>once</em>,” BamBam realizes as they wait.</p>
<p>“It’s nice this early, very peaceful,” Mingyu muses. The elevator dings open then, the two moving aside to let other students get off, most seemingly in a rush to get to their morning classes. Mingyu pushes the appropriate floor number and tries to swat BamBam’s hand when he tries to press the button to close the doors faster. BamBam’s fast, though.</p>
<p>“That’s rude,” Mingyu scolds as the doors start to shut. The Korean squeals when a hand shoots through the closing gap, startling them both. Luckily the motion is detected, and the elevator opens again.</p>
<p>“Oh,” BamBam says quietly when Jaehyun walks in, running a hand through his blonde hair. BamBam can tell he ran to catch the elevator.</p>
<p>Jaehyun pays them no mind, too busy typing away on his phone. He brings his head up when his phone starts to ring, just as the doors shut for good. He answers in Korean, earning a head tilt from Mingyu. BamBam can barely understand anything, so he ignores the conversation and nudges Mingyu with his elbow.</p>
<p><em>Jaehyun</em>, he mouths when their eyes meet. Mingyu’s lips part when he finally recognizes him, nodding to himself when he takes in the situation. The elevator dings again, signaling they’ve reached the third floor. Jaehyun gets off then, still on the phone and without looking back. BamBam jams his finger into the button that closes the elevator doors, this time without Mingyu’s scolding.</p>
<p>“Can I live? Why do I keep seeing him?” BamBam whines as the elevator goes up again.</p>
<p>“I think you’re just noticing him now, since you didn’t know about him before,” Mingyu shrugs. “But I think he might have been talking to Yugyeom on the phone. Well, I’m sure of it because he called him <em>Gyeom-ah</em> and said he would be right there.”</p>
<p>“I see,” BamBam pouts, finally stepping out of the elevator, “I love knowing his phone is fully functioning and he just really hates my guts.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Mingyu cringes, “I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” BamBam sighs, taking another sip of his drink. He adjusts his bag slung on his shoulder and sets to find them a table to share and totally doesn’t continuously check his phone for a certain notification.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friday – 9:07 PM</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown Sender</strong>
</p>
<p>Hi is this Kunpimook Bhuwakul</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Depends who’s asking</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown Sender</strong>
</p>
<p>That’s a dead giveaway haha</p>
<p>Do a lot of people call you that now</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>No one does lol</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown Sender</strong>
</p>
<p>Were you expecting more than one person to text you?</p>
<p>I mean,.. that doesn’t have your number</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Nah</p>
<p>Just one</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown Sender</strong>
</p>
<p>:)</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Wait</p>
<p>This is Yugyeom right</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown Sender</strong>
</p>
<p>The one and only~~</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Where did I have my first kiss</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown Sender</strong>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Omg</p>
<p>The treehouse</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Okay you’re cleared</p>
<p>That was for security reasons</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yugyeom</strong>
</p>
<p>What if I hadn’t remembered</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>I knew you would</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yugyeom</strong>
</p>
<p>:p</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well would you look at that,” Minghao mumbles as he reads over BamBam’s shoulder. The Thai male squeals at being caught, clutching his phone to his chest to keep it away from prying eyes.</p>
<p>“<em>Can I help you?</em>” BamBam huffs, earning a deep chuckle from his friend. They’re in BamBam’s bed, Minghao having made himself comfortable when he and their other two friends had come over after their last classes. The four decided on staying in that night, too drained from their long week to make an effort to go out. Mingyu had brought pizza and they’d watched a few movies in BamBam’s living room, eating to their hearts’ content. It was while they were choosing their last movie of the night when BamBam’s phone vibrated on the table, signaling a new message from an unknown number. BamBam had quietly freaked out when he read the first message, sneakily replying so that his friends wouldn’t become suspicious.</p>
<p>Now that Jungkook and Mingyu are gone, Minghao staying behind to sleep over, BamBam couldn’t help but reread their conversation, still unsure of what to respond, if anything.</p>
<p>“So, he finally messaged you?” Minghao nods towards BamBam’s phone as he readjusts the pillow underneath his head.</p>
<p>“He did,” BamBam smiles weakly, still clutching his phone to his chest.</p>
<p>“And why aren’t you yelling?” Minghao wonders.</p>
<p>“I- I don’t know how to feel.” BamBam admits, locking his phone and placing it under his pillow. He turns so that he’s facing Minghao and sees how his friend’s shut his eyes. Minghao hums to let him know he’s awake and listening, “Like, yeah I wanted to reconnect or whatever but I’m also like, not sure because of Jaehyun? I’m not saying I <em>like</em> Yugyeom, but I know myself, all that is gonna come back and I don’t wanna set myself up for some bullshit.”</p>
<p>“Dude- why are you already expecting things to go badly?” Minghao asks, shifting closer to his friend. “There’s no harm in talking to him, right?”</p>
<p>“I think I just like the idea of us reconnecting and being how we used to be, romantic feelings or not, and now I’m kind of like… not sure.”</p>
<p>“Bam,” Minghao sighs, “do you really think Yugyeom would start talking to his ex if he had a boyfriend? With your history? And go as far as texting <em>you</em>?”</p>
<p>“Well- I mean-“</p>
<p>“Don’t make Yugyeom out to be someone you know he’s not just because you’re scared.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tuesday – 1:43 PM</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Hey</p>
<p>So</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yugyeom</strong>
</p>
<p>Hi~</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Not to be creepy but</p>
<p>Are you in the library rn?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yugyeom</strong>
</p>
<p>Yes</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>I just saw you on the second floor lol</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yugyeom</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh? haha</p>
<p>Why didn’t you say hi?</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Idk who you were with so I didn’t wanna disturb~</p>
<p>I just think its funny bc we haven’t run into each other lol</p>
<p>But now we’re talking and I suddenly see you</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yugyeom</strong>
</p>
<p>Maybe we just haven’t been looking</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Maybe</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yugyeom</strong>
</p>
<p>Say hi next time :p</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Maybe lol</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yugyeom</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt;:(</p>
<p>Why maybe???</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>I haven’t seen you in person in years</p>
<p>Kinda intimidating</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yugyeom</strong>
</p>
<p>I can’t argue with that</p>
<p>Thanks I’m paranoid now</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Lmao well!!!</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yugyeom</strong>
</p>
<p>It’s cool</p>
<p>Even tho you’re the one who said we should catch up sometime</p>
<p>Unless you meant not in-person</p>
<p>That’s cool too</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>Omg no you right</p>
<p>I’m sorry</p>
<p>I’ll say hi next time</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yugyeom</strong>
</p>
<p>You can come sit here if you want</p>
<p>There’s room</p>
<p>No pressure tho</p>
<p>
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p>
<p>I’m actually meeting someone</p>
<p>Next time?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yugyeom</strong>
</p>
<p>Next time :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi, hello~<br/>I realized I haven't been posting notes so here I am.<br/>do people still read yugbam??? lol T-T if you've read this far thank you so much!! I decided to post for the hell of it, I was tired of overthinking everything in my writing folder so yeah lol<br/>ummm I recently made a new <a href="https://twitter.com/mideo_jullae">twitter</a> so if anyone wants to connect on there! </p>
<p>also, be safe and careful out there y'all! don't forget to wash your hands and stay home if you can!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>